Ghosts of War
by LadyofAngels
Summary: The war is over and darkness won. One soul in the dark dungeons inspires Snape. Now Snape is on a mission to save who he can and rejoin the broken Order. HBP Spoilers
1. The Night Snape Cried

Setting: After the war

**Disclaimer:** all bow before J.K. Rowling and her genius.

Snape stalked slowly through the hallways of Hogwarts. The former school was dilapidated and dying like everything else in their world. All of the portraits were destroyed and all of the ghosts fled including Peeves. Desertion left a rotting smell that laid heavy on one's senses. The world had changed and not for the best. He made his way to the dungeons. Memories of him patrolling the hallways at night crept around the edges of his consciousness. Snape carefully pushed them back. The dungeons were not far. He found a small man guarding the entryway. He did not know his name. He did not bother to learn names anymore.

"State your business please," the man said dignified in his post.

"I am here to interrogate a prisoner."

"Which one?"

"Prisoner 666," Snape answered.

The mane's eyes widened. He picked up a lantern that sat on his desk. "Follow me sir."

Snape almost felt insulted to follow this imbecile. He could walk the dungeons in complete darkness. Silently he allowed himself to be led into a completely enclosed cell. The chains hanging from the wall put the finishing touch to the atmosphere.

"Wait here please," the guard said and exited the room.

Snape looked around himself. Years of being within the walls always made him wonder why the Founders built dungeons in a school. Inquiries such as that seemed so trivial now. Everything was about survival.

Footsteps echoed through the stone hallways. Snape stepped into the shadows. The guard returned with the Prisoner. Snape could hear the chains sing as the guard shackled the prisoner.

"Be careful sir," the guard said to him. The guard then waved his wand and several torches on the erupted into flames along the wall. "Yell when you are finished."

Snape nodded and watched the guard leave. He waited a moment until the sound of his footsteps could no longer be heard. Snape then turned his attention to the prisoner who was leaning against the wall. The black hair was dirty and the skin was pale. For three years Prisoner 666 was kept in the darkness of the dungeons.

"What do you want?" The voice was cold and tired.

"Your execution has been set for tomorrow. Voldemort believes you inspire revolution by just being alive," Snape answered emotionless. Voldemort, he no longer feared the name.

The prisoner snorted. 666 found the statement amusing. There was then a long and uncomfortable silence. 666 paced a little and checed the strength of the chains..

"Don't you have anything to say?" Snape demanded.

"Not really, at least I will be able to leave this section of hell."

"Will you try to be serious about this?"

"What is there to be serious about? I have been down her for three years ever since Percy caught me in a trap. I almost welcome death."

"I did not fight for all these years to watch my daughter die!" Snape yelled. His voice bounced off the walls. Thankfully nothing escaped. Snape took in several deep breaths. "We can still hope."

"Hope is dead. Potter killed it all when he gave into the Horcrux that was planted into his soul. The Order has been scattered to the wind and all you shall inherit is the dust it carries."

Snap tried to remain composed. He had lived in dread ever since his daughter was captured. He made sure that he alone was allowed to interrogate her. Many of the Death Eaters were afraid of her. There was no mercy in her massacres. Her hands were always covered in blood. She was their greatest opponent. Potter even marveled at her power and tried to persuade her to join. It was to no avail. She terrorized the Death Eaters until the day she was locked away.

Voldemort won the war easily once he was joined by the Chosen One. The wizarding world fell easily followed swiftly by the Muggle. The old ways were returning. Magic would soon outweigh logic. The world was controlled by the armies of Inferi and fear of Dementors. His daughter was right. Hope was quickly dying.

"I did not mean for it to be this way," he confessed to her.

"You did not mean for me to ever exist either but here I am. We alone are responsible for our actions and the effects that are suffered by those around us. This was not your fault."

"I feel so helpless. I spent years manipulating information and this is what I reep."

His daughter smiled at him. She looked just like her other. Snape was thankful she inherited nothing from him.

"Now father, what did you really come down here to talk to me about?"

The next day Snape sat towards the front of the Great Hall. Voldemort sat at the front in the place of a "king." Potter sat to his right and an empty chair to his left. That seat was probably reserved for Weasley. Voldemort tended to allow certain rewards to his followers. Snape looked at the "noble" gathering. To the right of Potter sat Ginevra Weasley Potter. She was pale and fragile. Potter had forced fed a love potion to her for so long Snape believed there was nothing left of the strong willed young lady he had as a student. He was sickened to think Percy would allow this to happen to his own sister. She may be the saddest story of defeat.

"_When I am excuted, please do not mourn for me_," echoed in his mind as he waited stiffly.

The doors opened to the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy entered leading Percy Weasley and Snape's daughter. Snape tried to remain calm. She was dressed in a black gown with her hair pulled back in a black ribbon. There was still a shroud of Gryffindor honor alive in Potter. He ordered for her to die in dignity since she was such a formable foe.

"I present to you Percy Ignatius Weasley," Malfoy announced.

Percy stepped forward and bowed. Voldemort motioned for him to take his place to his left. Snape remembered when Percy trapped her. He had used his own sister as the bait. No one knew that he had become the mole in the Ministry. He promised to help rescue Ginny. Percy was desperate to overcome his Blood Traitor status.

"I also present to you the infamous Karis Keary," Malfoy announced.

There was a stir in the gallery almost like she was the attraction in a traveling show.

"_Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom are still out there. There are rumors Karis."_

"_I do not want to hear about rumors. Rumors will not save my life!"_

"Karis Keary, you are charged with high treason," Malfoy continued. "How do you please?"

"Guilty," Karis answered proudly.

There was much more fanfare here than at Granger's execution. She was taunted and tortured until she was finally killed by the green light. Karis' name would live on in infamy while Granger was betrayed by one of her only friends, Potter.

"You have been granted the choice of your means of execution," Malfoy announced.

Snape stared out through the window. He thought he had glimpsed something. He searched for it. The night before he questioned her about her so called faith, it was something he never understood. Her mother had instilled it into her almost at birth. Karis had accomplished an extraordinary mix of spiritualism, existentialism, and stoicism. Now he sat staring out the window praying to an unknown diety for any miracle.

"I choose a clean death," Karis stated.

Severus searched the sky harder as the hooded executioner chose his weapon. He hoped with his whole being. Then he thought he was it again. It was a split second when he blinked. He depended on the faith of his own daughter.

"Kneel," the hooded man ordered her.

Snape watched her helplessly as she knelt on the hard stone floor. Snape desperately tried not to draw attention to him. The Order would not forsake her.

"_Do not mourn for me," _rang in his ears. It was deafening.

The executioner pulled her hair over to her right shoulder. "Come on," Snape's heart pleaded. The sword was pointed down at her neck. "DO not forsake her." He pulled the sword up tot his full height. There! In the window, it was a red hawk, Ronald Weasley.

"Now," Voldemort ordered.

Gasps filled the gallery. The executioner plunged the sword through her neck in one heavy stroke. When the bloodied sword was withdrawn, Karis' body fell limply to the floor. The executioner pulled off his hood revealing the scarred face of Gregory Goyle. An uneasy silence filled the room. The ladies were not prepared for the blood. Severus knew the old ways were returning and even more blood would be spilt. He looked back up at the window. If an animal could show emotion, Weasley was in a state of indescribable guilty and grief.

"That was entertaining," Potter said to his wife. Snape turned his attention to his lords. "I thinks we shall do this more often." Potter then turned to the window. A haunting smile slowly crept across his face. Everyone followed his eyes. Weasley was still there. "Perhaps we should do the same for Prisoner 41."

The hawk had an angry look about it before it flew away. So, George Weasley was next. Snape would be busy for the next few weeks.

Everyone in the galler began to stir and talk. Some that were not as important began to leave. There were better things to do than listen to Voldemort and Potter paln their next move. Percy still sat at the front with them. Snape watched him avoiding looking at his only sister. Karis' body was becoming cold on the floor.

Snape decided to excuse himself. He was no longer involved in the planning. No, his responsibilities lied with the prisoners. After he killed Dumbledore there was nothing to convince anyone of his loyalties were to anyone but Voldemort. Even Potter was solely convinced of this when the Horcux killed him. This entitled him to a safe life. A life he could not provide for his daughter. He walked alone towards the old Slytherin dormitories. He was granted the entire set of rooms. No one bothered him there.

"Septimus," he whispered to the wall.

The passageway to the old common room opened. All of the walls were lined with books and cupboards. Several of the dormitories were made into potions labs. Perhaps that was why no one bothered him. He himself sometimes spent his nights in a vacant room because of the fumes.

"_When I am executed, please do not mourn for me," _still echoed in his mind. _"Be thankful for the time we were allowed to have. I am rejoining my mother. I will tell her about the honorable man you have become."_

Snape contemplated her words to him. She knew there was no hope for her being saved but she gave him something no one could ever describe. No one could say she died without grace. Because of her death, Severus knew when his day came; he too would die in grace as his daughter did. It was her gift to him.

"_Be thankful for the time we had together."_

"Professor, is she?"

"Yes Creevey, she is."

Snape turned to the boy who had grown into a man. He had hidden Colin Creevey in his rooms for a year. Snape was fortunate to save him from a raid and has been working to smuggle him out ever since. Now Karis opened his eyes to the empty life he was leading of merely surviving. He told himself lies that he was helping the Order in his position. The only thing he could really do for them was help them survive the dungeons. He was no longer allowed into the members of planning attacks and only occasionally he was allowed on a raid. Now that Karis was dead he had nothing left in the castle.

"Get ready Creevey," Snape said. "We do not have much time left here. I do hope our Invisibility Potion is brewing well."

"I tested it this morning sir. It works."

"Very good, brew enough for you and I and 11 more."

"Eleven?"

"I care for 11 prisoners."

"What about Ginny?"

"We do what we can. It is impossible to smuggle her out by any means."

"Yes sir, it will take me a fortnight to brew it all." His voice was heavy and sorrowful.

"Very well, I have work to do to delay an execution then."

"Yes sir," Creevey repeated and disappeared.

"_When I am executed, please do not mourn for me. Be thankful for the time we were allowed to have. I am rejoining my mother. I will tell her about the honorable man you have become and the Ravenclaw line is dead. I led a hard life but it was a good life father. Have faith. We will meet again. You still have work to do. My path ends at the tip of a sword by I shall die an honorable death. I lived my life to the fullest and I shaped my own destiny. That's all anyone could hope for. Let's just enjoy these last few hours we have together and not speak of war, defeat, or impossible rescues. I want to talk as a daughter would to her father. I do not fear death."_

That night Snape sat in his library remembering his last night with his daughter. They understood each other for the first time and yet Charon was waiting for her. The fire danced as grief filled his soul.

"_I love you father,"_ were the last words she said before the guard returned. A single tear ran warmly down his face. He was free.

Next: Snape contemplates Hermione's final words.

Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Hermione's Last Letter

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.**

A few days passed away since he watched his daughter die. Her body was burned as if they were pagans. Perhaps her faith protected her.

Severus skimmed the rows of books sitting on his shelf. There must have been hundreds. He had smuggled them away from the libraries that the war destroyed. He came across a plain, black book titled _Poe's Short Stories_. Several people have read from it. Even Lucius took a morbid interest into it. He plucked it off the shelf and sat down in front of the fire. The book looked beaten and ordinary. Snape waved his wand over the pages of "The masque of the Red Death." The fine hand writing of a woman appeared.

Snape remembered the eve of Granger's execution. She was in the dungeons for three months. He went down to inform her of her demise. It was only the least he could do.

"Your execution will be tomorrow," he said in his usual flat tone.

"Ok," she said. Her stoic manner was beginning to fail. "What will happen?"

"Considering who you are," Snape paused. An agony filled his heart. "I am sorry. You will most likely be tortured and humiliated before they allow you to die."

Hermione let out a soft whimper. "What happened to him?"

Snape did not answer. The question was not meant for him. Here was the brightest witch in her class and now she was a broken woman. She was lost and alone.

"Do you know if he is still alive?" she asked through tears. "Is he free?"

"He is," Snape answered.

Hermione gave him a small smile of hope. "I wish I could see him one last time."

Snape sat across the table from her poised in his emotionless manner. He knew she would not be the last to suffer and die within the walls of the school. Their stories had to be told. If all was forgotten then the chaos would never end.

"I have brought a book of short stories by an author named Poe," he said quietly. "I cannot guarantee when, but if you like, you can write on last letter to him in this book. Your words can be hidden within the pages until I can get it out."

A weak smile formed on her face as he placed the book in front of her and handed her a quill and a pot of ink.

The pops of the fire pulled him back to the present. He could smell the potions still brewing. Perhaps this desperate act of escape would give Karis' spirit peace. I twould not waste her memory at least. Granger would not be saved as well as Karis but others had a chance.

Dear Viktor, It feels like ages since I have seen you last. I am sure by the time you read this you will know that I am already dead. But I will be far from it. What I did for our cause will live on.

There has been so much death in this war. We were so young when it started. I guess innocence is the first casualty of war. It is sad to think there are children who have never felt safe and protected in this dark world.

This is my last testament. These are my memoirs. My life feels so useless now. I spent all of my life trying to get the best grades and the most recognition. Now I look back on it all and see it was all for nothing. All of my accomplishments are meaningless.

I spent my years at Hogwarts with two friends who were everything to me. They are complete strangers now. Harry has sentenced me to die and Ron has left behind all emotion so that he can do what he must do. I cry every time I think of how this war has torn us all apart. I tried not to blame myself or Harry for what happened. If I blamed myself I was useless to our cause. If I blamed Harry then our friendship meant nothing. Love would have no power. I kept reminding myself that he was made into this monster named Belial. There was no choice for him. Some how I found myself blaming Ron, but one of this was his fault. There was no one else. He and Bill are the only ones left alive in his family who are not captured. Falsely I accused his strategies of being ill planned and poorly executed. Blame had to go somewhere. Blame soured our friendship but it was ultimately the war that tore us apart. Please stand by him until the end. He is the leader of our cause and I have faith that he can see us, I mean you and the Order through this.

Yes, I said faith. Faith is a word Karis taught me before her capture and helped me embrace in the darkness of the dungeons. Faith will see me through until my final house as it has comforted me in my loneliness. There is no logic to it but it is now essential to my soul. Faith is also what will end this war. Faith and love are your two greatest weapons. You must keep the Order alive. The darkness must pass from our world for there to be a future.

If you ever see them again, please tell my parents that I love them and thank them for everything that they taught me and all the love they showed me. Tell Ron that I am sorry for all of the harsh words. He needs to know that I still treasure our friendship even in the face of death. I do not want anything between us left unresolved.

I have on last confession Viktor. I love you. When you first entered my life during the Tournament, I did not know what to do. You returned to Bulgaria and I remained here. Harry needed me and I thought there may have been a future for Ron and me. I have known that I loved you for so long but there was always the war. Love was put to the side for the time being. The only regret I will die with is not telling you sooner. Karis has admitted to living her cursed life to its fullest. I am guilty of not doing so. Even if it was only for a second I wish I could be held in your arms. I wish I could feel your breath on my face and smell your hair. I want you to go on through. Please move on with your life and do not become and empty shell as Ron has. Some love and happiness must survive or what are we fighting for.

I look back at my life and worlds I have written. Though my accomplishments are void and my love untold I had a good life. I fought a good fight. Death is waiting for me in the shadows. It does not frighten me in the shadows. It does not frighten me now after I have written these words. I must go with my head held high and face them with my love, faith, and memories as my shield. I will say it one more time, I love you Viktor. Please remember me so that I do not truly die…Love, Hermione.

Snape closed the book. He had never read her words. The book was disguised and then tucked nearly away amongst its brethren. She truly was the brightest witch of her generation. A jewel of there world was destroyed the day she died.

When she asked if "he" was still alive he knew she meant Viktor and not Weasley. In his few meetings he had with the Order he watched Weasley and Granger deteriorate under the constant beating of the war. Snape only wished she meant Ron. He did not have the heart to tell her Krum was killed a month before in his failed attempt to rescue her. If innocence was the first casualty of war then love must be close behind.

After he murdered Dumbledore he watched their world fall apart. It was not hard for the Dark Lord to capture the boy and the next five years were utter hell. Darkness fell like a heavy net ensnaring everyone. The earth was dying. Magic was a wonderful thing. Even Muggles needed the illusion of magic fir their minds to be free. However, only so much magic was meant to be in the world. Otherwise everyone would have been born with their ability.

Voldemort disguised his plan as a means to return to the pure blooded society treasured by Salazar Slytherin. Tom Riddle despised his Muggle heritage. He hated his father for abandoning him and his mother. But Tom was filled with nothing but hate. He hated his mother as well.for dying and sentencing him to a life in a filthy orphanage. As the years rolled on in the second war his true intentions became known. The signs should have been obvious. He recruited giants and werewolves along with dementors. Tom Riddle wanted everything. His "Pure Blood" campaign was nothing but to attract young fanatics.

Now Severus sat in his library pondering the love letter written to a dead love who never knew. Viktor Krum died never knowing Hermione Granger was in love with him and she died believing he was safe. He did not know which was more tragic.

He tried to push these thoughts aside. There was work to be done. In less than two weeks he would escape with what Order members who were present. He knew the only reason he was escaping was because of Kari. He had the means to escape now. Colin was almost finished with one batch. Brewing the potion ws tedious and they could not do too much at a time in fear of being discovered. The wheels of his plan were in motion. He got up and strolled into one of the labs. Colin was carefully monitoring the progression of the potion.

"Is it going well?" Snape Asked him.

"Very," Colin answered shortly. "We need more ashlace."

"Is there something else wrong?"

Colin took his eyes from the cauldron for a moment. He stared into the former Potions Master's eyes and went back to the potion. "How many people have died from your dungeons?" he asked.

"Too many," was all snape could answer.

"IF you hadn't saved me, would I be there as well?"

"Perhaps," Snape replied.

Colin did not answer. He tended to the potion until it turned a pale shade of green. The usual uncomfortable silence fell between them. Hermione was tortured by the darkness of the dungeons and the unknown. Snape knew Colin died a bit everyday because of his guilt. He was practically a prisoner but he enjoyed a soft bed and warm chambers.

"It won't be much longer," Snape said trying to comfort him. "We will soon be free."

"What about Hermione and Karis? They died as prisoners. Even though I was not here when Hermione died I have still managed to hear whispers of her execution."

"Where are you going with this/"

"I don't know," Colin said franticly. "I know we are saving lived but I cannot forget the faces of those who died within these walls."

Snape listened carefully tapping a battered book against the desk. Colin was young and foolish. Not everyone could be saved in war and to dwell on it for too long would welcome insanity.

"Here," Snape said handing him the book. "I want you to read "The Masque of the Red Death." Once you have and learned the words, I want you to hide it away. Keep it safe until we leave." Snape then excused himself for other duties.

Colin was confused. He opened the book and could see the faded text of the story. _The "Red Death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous. Blood was its Avatar and its seal—the redness and the horror of blood._

Note: "The Masque of the Red Death" was based on the Black Death or possibly the outbreaks of cholera. In short, it is about Prince Prospero who foolishly tries to avoid death by locking himself in his castle with his friends. In the end, you cannot escape death. Also, I have read that even though Poe's stories dealt a lot with guilt, he did not believe in guilt. He believed that guilt was nothing more than man's desire for self-destruction. Please do not quote me on this since I read it some months ago and I have been unble to find it.

Next Chapter: Snape receives a request from the Chosen One.


	3. Potter's Request

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. is the almighty genius who created this universe.**

Hermione's words echoed in Snape's head the next day. He tried to go about his day in one of the many old classrooms. Snape avoided doing too much work in his own rooms so that people would not go there looking for him. Besides the prisoners, he was still in charge of keeping the potions cupboards full and the hospital stocked. So he sat quietly reviewing inventory.

"Dragon blood is running low," he grumbled to himself.

"And I am sure you can one of my underlings acquire whatever is needed."

Snape looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Draco was able to secure the position of handling the everyday running of the castle. He supervised all that went in and out as well as the upkeep. Snape had to admit he was much more efficient than Filch and Hagrid put together.

"Just make out a shopping list and I will send one of the house elves to fetch your ingredients and supplies," Draco said.

"How kind of you," Snape drawled out."

"Professor, I have noticed an increased use of ashlace. That is a very rarely used plant. There doesn't even seem to be any significant use for it besides to kind of bond many ingredients into a potion. It is mostly used for experimental work I do believe."

Snape casually raised an eyebrow. It was a gesture no one questioned. "You have been studying Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed sir," Draco answered. "Are you experimenting again? I believe the last time you did you almost let the lake into the castle."

"Perhaps," Snape said not to reveal too much. Now are you really here to gather my shopping list?"

"No, actually Lord Belial has sent for you."

"Very well," Snape said rising to his feet. "I will give you a list of supplies by the end of the day."

"Very well," Draco said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Snape walked alone through the sparsely populated hallways. Most of the people were probably back in London or Hogsmead. He did pass a few Fresnhcmen and a Russian as he walked to the old Gryffindoor dormitories. A young woman sat outside a set of heavy doors where the Fat Woman once resided. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun. She was one of Snape's former students, a Hufflepuff he believed.

"Hello Professor Snape," she said standing up. "Lord Belial has been expecting you, Draconus," she said. The doors slowly opened. "Go on in sir."

Snape stepped in. The doors closed with a heavy thud. He rarely went into the common room when he was a professor. Only on occasion had McGonagall asked him to help take care of something during the holidays. The room had changed little as far as he could remember. The lion's shield was still hanging on the wall.

"Professor" a cold voice said in the doorway.

Snape turned and sat Potter standing before him. "Lord Belial," he said bowing.

"Come sit."

Snape remarked how much more civil Potter was compared to Voldemort. Voldemort had even become a bit more human since his acquirement of the Chosen One. He no longer tortures for the pure enjoyment anymore.

"It's Tuesday is it not?" Potter asked rhetorically. "You usually do inventory on Tuesday is that correct?"

"I do my Lord."

"I am in need of some more love potion," Potter said. "I have about a week supply left and I do remember you telling me that it takes three days to brew."

"That is correct. Would you like the usual supply?"

"Yes I would. There is one more thing. Wait here for a moment."

Snape sat in silence waiting for Potter to return. He was only 28 and was the second most powerful man in the world, power as a figurehead. Snape remembered the night the boy was captured. It was his 18th birthday. The Death Eaters had found a way to trap him and Hagrid. Voldemort's intentions were cruel and shocked everyone present. The boy was helpless as he watched Voldemort gleefully slit the helf-giant's throat. The boy felt true hate. TI was a hate greater than the night on the tower. It did not matter who the hate was directed to as long as it was hate. Voldemort then split his soul and created Potter as his only remaining Horcrux. The transformation was quick. Potter could not fight the inevitable. In the end, Lily's green eyes darkened to black and her love died in his veins. He became Lord Belial.

"Excuse me," small voice said. A very timid Ginny stood before him.

"Yes Milady," he said standing up.

"Are you here waiting for Harry?"

She was the only person allowed to call him by that name. "I am."

"Oh," she said sadly, "very well." She then disappeared into her own rooms.

Ginny had the most tragic story of the war. She was nothing more than a spoil of war. Very rarely did she come out of her rooms. Guilt rampaged through Snape's emotions knowing he was the person providing Potter with the means to silently torture her. And indeed it was torture. Potter did not want a potion to cause infatuation but instead unquestionable devotion and submissiveness. _Here resides the ghost of the later Ginny Weasley. May all who hear her story mourn for her soul_, Snape thought as Potter returned with a large album.

"I have a memory of someone giving this to me. It was the so called Gentle Giant. I look through these pages and see people who cared for me. Now I see that most of them are dead or in your dungeons, but they are all against me. I want them all."

"Excuse me sir?"

"I have my beloved Ginny here with me. Hermione is dead along with Hagrid and most of the Weasleys. I want everyone in this book dead or in your dungeons. These uprisings must end. I believe Karis' death will inspire revolt. It is our chance to end this now.

"I know we have had our differences. Voldemort trusted you with his most important missions and so now I will do the same. You have the most knowledge of the Order. You stalk through the shadows as if you were born there."

"I am sure that…"

"No," Potter replied almost gracefully. "They will know if I send someone else. No one steps as lightly as you do."

"Then I will do as I am ordered," Snape replied carefully. "There are still many who are free. IT will take some time."

Potter nodded. "I expected so. That is all. I will be expecting the potion when it is ready."

Snape bowed and showed himself out. The little witch was still sitting outside the doors. She was very busy with paperwork and other unmentionable tasks. Everything dark and evil was simply looked over. The boy that once tore through hi soul with those wretched green eyes now worked to dismantle the world. Names began to run through his head. There were the two remaining Weasley brothers, Fleur, Longbottom, Lovegood, Moody, Tonks, and even Mundungus were all free and key figures in the remnants of the Order. He had less than two weeks an deven that was too long for him not to turn up any results. Before their departure, one of them may need to become a resident of his dungeons.

"Good day," a witch said as they passed.

Snape nodded. Karis' execution changed more than just Snape's heart. He had to regain control of the situation. There were still other duties that could slow the beginning stages of his mission.

_All your plans to destroy his Horcruxes almost work Albus_, Snape thought to himself. _We were so close. All were destroyed until Voldemort split his soul one more time and gave the fragment to the boy. I don't believe even you imagined that. Oh Albus, the scene would have frightened you to watch your young pupil transform into the monster he is today. Even you would have shivered when his eyes turned black and his scar tore open. No one could have been prepared for that._

Snape felt his loss of control. He was almost expected the old man to answer. Potion ingredients began to run through his mind. They needed more ashlace. Draco was paying attention to his resent requisitions. Potter gives him an extraordinary task fro his position. Karis is dead.

"This is when I begin to tip-toe through the shadows Mr. Potter," Snape almost purred as he entered an empty classroom.

"What do you know?"

"I know that is requestion much more ashlace my lord," Draco answered.

"What do you make of it/" Belial asked tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

"I believe he has gone back into experimenting," Draco answered casually. "Ashlace is relatively unimportant unless you are experimenting. Een if that, then one would usually replace the ashlace with a more stable or more potent ingredient before the completion of the new potion."

"So you are telling me he is not finished."

"I would dare to say so. That is the only one with an extreme increase in volume besides dragon blood but that is usual for this time of year."

"I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Do you think he is a spy?"

"He once spied for Dumbledore. I truthfully do not entirely know what he is up to but it does not sit well. He never did like me." Belial paused for a moment. Ginny was standing in the doorway. "I'll be just a moment longer," he promised her. "Watch him," he ordered Draco.

Draco stood and bowed. The lines were always blurry for him. He spend most of his life trying not to be killed. There was always something. There was always one more Dark Lord for the Malfoy family to please.

"So Professor Snape," Draco hummed to himself. "Let's see what you are up to."

Next: Snape has a few things to discuss with a prisoner.

Reviews are welcome. I'll try to update soon.


	4. Conversation with a Wolf

**Disclamer: you all know J.K.R. owns all of this.**

"Why are you here?" Remus asked n his usual cynical tone.

"Snape put his chair across from him. He did not immediately sit down. The darkness of Remus' cell brought back the last night he wpent with his daughter. Flame still danced in her deep eyes. Snape wanted to forget her now. The pain was becoming too much for his mind to control. Her voice now lingered at the edges of his consciousness waiting for him to surrender to the inevitable.

"Snape," why are you here?" Remus repeated.

Snape pushed her memory to the side and sat down in his chair. "I need information."

"You know I will not…"

"I do not mean information about the Order. I need to know how everyone is holding up in here."

"Why?"

Snape rested his elbows on his knees. It was a very good question. He knew Remus would probably not believe him. He thought of how to word the impossible while resting his forehead in his hands. The plan was impossible. A small laugh escaped.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked the top of Snape's head.

"Perfectly alright," Snape answered to the floor. "I have planned the impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"In eight days I plan to escape this cursed castle and return to the Order."

"What information do you need from me?"

"I need to know yours and the conditions of your fellow prisoners. This needs to be meticulously planned and I plan to take all of you with me."

Draco sat in Professor Flitwick's old office. Stacks of inventory books littered the office. "When did your ashlace use increase?" Draco asked himself. He skimmed through a large, black book that he reserved for potion ingredients. He decided to look back at the Professor's last known time of experimenting. That was two and a half years ago. According to the records, Snape had ordered ashlace around three months before the explosion in the labs. Draco thought about the time frame. It was no secret that it was an experiment gone wrong. Was he working on it for only three months? He highly doubted it. This was his first attempt to experiment since their take over of the castle. Snape was probably using Slughorn's old stock. There was no way of knowing how much that was since they failed to take inventory of what they captured.

Draco then turned the pages to see if there were anymore in the period. He found known. Draco waved his wand over the book and the pages quickly flipped to a date almost a year ago. Ashlace was being ordered every quarter since then. The simple conclusion was another experiment. The question was what.

Remus ran his hands over his face. "You were right. You are planning is impossible. Not even your potion can get us out."

"I did not ask you your opinion on my plan. I need to know everyone's physical and mental state."

"You are going to get us killed."

"Would you rather die as a show? George has an execution date in less than three weeks. I have been ordered to hunt down the rest of the Order."

"That should come naturally to you," Remus mocked.

"I did what I had to do!"

"You did not do enough! You killed Albus and at the same time you killed a bit of Harry and everyone else. You wrote our death sentence that night."

"Do not dare question my loyalties Lupin. As Dumbledore planned, Harry went on his journey to destroy the Horcruxes. As I was ordered, I returned to Voldemort and continued to hand information on to the Order through Emmeline Vance. My information even helped find two Horcruxes, so please Lupin save your criticism for a later date. I am not in the mood."

"But you are in the mood for escape now. What about Hermione?"

"I did not have the means to escape then."

"Then what about Karis." Snape looked straight into Remus eyes. "Why did you not try to save her? Her execution was less than a week ago."

"Trust me, if I could have saved her I would have," Snape whispered.

Remus read his eyes. Years of memories swam in the blackness of the pools. He saw memories that no one could read. They were secrets that he yearned to know. Severus Snape was the biggest enigma of the age and here he was before him bearing his soul and no one could understand it.

"When did you say we were leaving Severus?"

"Eight days," Severus answered.

"There are 11 of us including me."

"I am aware of that. I need to know how fit they are for travel."

"Seamus, Abemial, Liam, Kerak, Pansy, and I are fit enough to Apparate when we do escape the wards. George and Kingsley could probably handle it as well. Kingsley's leg never healed right and so his main problem will be getting past the wards. George's issue will be concentration."

"And the others," Snape pressed on taking notes in his mind as Remus spoke.

"Flitwick and Fudge are both sharp but old. Their health is failing from the conditions. The Aurors may have to do Apparate with them."

"What about Cho?" Snape asked.

"You know how she is."

"Can the third Auror handle her?"

Remus sighed. "Probably if Seamus or Pansy helped; it would probably be best if Pansy did. She is about as responsive as Frank and Alice were. Should we even bother?"

"Yes," Snape answered holding back all emotions.

"Why?" Remus asked. "It would probably be kinder to end her life. No one can help her. I could not stand the life the Longbottoms were forced to live and I would not wish that on Cho."

"I will not kill her. Enough people have died."

"And more will still die. She was not your fault," Remus ensured him to try to help get his point across. "Bellatrix tortured her to insanity before she was brought here."

"And now she is so insane she no longer feels the effect of the Cruciotus Curse," Snape said finishing Remus' thoughts.

"You cannot save everyone," Remus said.

Snape studied his emotions and his words. Remus had fully grasped the idea that they could be saved. Snape had given hope to Remus to escape the dungeons. The werewolf was no negotiating life.

"You're right," Snape answered.

Remus leaned back against the wall in relief. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Snape detailed the usual routine of the guards' shift change. The guards were required to go through reports and check all the wards. It had become a habit of all the guards to keep a pot of tea at the front desk. IT would be easy to slip a sleeping potion into it while they checked the wards. Once everything was finished and the new guards were fast asleep after a cup of tea, Snape and Colin would come down. They would distribute the potion and then slip out into the night. Once they were outside the wards, they would Apparate to a location everyone knew of. The rest was yet to be figured out.

"Did you say Colin?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I have been hiding him for the past year. He has been brewing the potion for me."

A large smile formed on Remus' face. "You do have a heart."

"Please don't Lupin."

Remus got up and straightened up a bit in his cell. The idea of having made him anxious and sitting still was becoming difficult for him. "Should we alert the others?"

"Not yet," Snape replied. "We do not need too many of them knowing. I will inform George of the plan later."

Remus nodded. "Did you really not have the means to save Hermione?"

Snape nodded. "I could not have helped her. The only thing I could do was give her a bit of peace before she died." _Even if it was a lie_, he thought.

"This war has stolen so much," Remus lamented. "I lost all of my friends, Harry, and my freedom. I don't know what I will do when I am free."

"That is up to you," Snape answered. "I plan to help Mr. Weasley end this insanity. I have lost a lot in this war as well. I may have even lost my soul."

"Albus ordered you to kill him," Remus said trying to comfort him and withdrawing his previous comments. "You had no way of knowing or preventing what Voldemort did to Harry. You did all you cold."

"Karis is still dead."

"We can't save everyone," Remus reminded him.

Snape pondered if he should take his secret to the grave. Her memory would always comfort him but at the same time haunt his soul. Only he would know she was his father. Remus was right. He could not save everyone. You save who you can. Snape just wished his daughter could have been in the number. _I do not fear death_, echoed in his mind.

"I will meet with Weasley and Longbottom shortly before our escape Snape informed Remus.

"That's a bit risky."

"It has to be done."

"How much contact do you have with them now?"

"More than you would have imagined."

Silence lurked in between them. They were running out of words. Snape was beginning to spiral into his emotions. Memories were surfacing holding hands with regrets. Remus was calculating the next step in his life. He was torn between going into hiding or helping destroy his best friend's son. Hiding would be another prison but it would protect him from the guilt of helping murder Harry. Remus still believed, unlike everyone else, that Harry was alive. It was a foolishness Snape always criticized. Ron even realized that there was only Lord Belial.

"Eight days," Remus said.

"Eight days," Snape replied.

Eight days for Remus to decide how to use his freedom. Eight days for Snape to fine tune his plan. Eight days for something to go wrong. They were both aware of it.

"I must go now," Snape said. "I must present the front that I was trying to hunt down the Order." He waved his wand and a number of bruises and scratches appeared on Remus' face and body.

"Works like a charm," Remus commented while putting up the usual front of Snape mercilessly beating him. "What are you going to tell them concerning your progress?"

"You have been here too long to know anything new. The only thing that I have got out of you was that in emergencies the Order goes to Kent."

"We haven't used Kent since Ginny was captured."

"I know," Snape answered. "But you also knew Tonks died of a fever just before you were captured which explains your lack of judgment at the time of it. You kept it a secret from the Order because you were irrational and trying to run off the illusion that she was still alive."

"She didn't die though."

"I know. The story marks one person off my list to find. Eight days," Snape reminded him.

"Eight days," Remus repeated ingraining it to his memory.

Snape picked up his chair and opened the cell door. The dungeons were quiet. He kenw the guards were becoming relaxed in their jobs which made it easier for him.

"Severus wait," Remus said leaning against the bars. "You said that you and Colin were coming down to the dungeons so that you two could escape with all of us."

"That is correct."

"What about Ginny?"

"As you said before Lupin," Snape said trying to maintain a stoic façade. "We cannot save everyone."

Reviews are welcome.


	5. Inner Turmoil

Colin stood over a cauldron continuing to brew the potion that his freedom relied on so much. The fumes engulfed the lag. Brewing potions was never his strongest area but now it was his escape from the demons of war. Each process required every ounce of concentration as he counted his stirs and carefully added ingredients. He was brewing life. He was putting a stopper on death.

"Here Colin," Snape said coming into the lab. Draco finally delivered the ashlace. This should be plenty to finish."

Colin inspected the amount. "I believe so. What are you doing?"

"I have to deliver the love potion to Potter," Snape answered. "And then I need to have a conversation with Weasley."

"George?"

"Percy," Snape answered.

"What do you have to say to him?" Colin asked callously.

"I have a few loose ends to tie up with him."

Colin did not reply to this. It was best for him not to. Percy was always a touchy subject in the old Slytherin rooms. Forbidden topics were rare but Percy managed to hold the honor.

"I may be out for the rest of the day," Snape said sweeping out of the lab.

"I'll see you later," Colin said to an empty doorway. Life in the war was hell for him. Life locked away with the professor could probably be considered Purgatory. Colin's life lingered somewhere between Heaven and Hell. The chance of discovery haunted him everyday. Life was feeling allusive and empty.

"I'm a ghost," Colin said out loud. "I am like Sir Nicholas. The poor man's head was not even properly chopped off and I am not a member of the living like him. I wasn't even properly stored away as a prisoner. I'm talking to myself again. Imagine that. It's not like I have anyone to talk to. Professor Snape can't stay here all day or it would lure others to the labs. At least the prisoners have each other. They are allowed to communicate with each other. Snape probably talks to them more than me. I have silence and solitude as my company and I converse with my own echo.

"What do I do next? Oh yes, it must boil for an hour with a mint leaf. I still do not understand where that man came up with the idea of using mint. Maybe it was just to ease the smell. Oh well, one hour it shall be," Colin remarked while dropping a mint leaf into the potion and setting a timer.

He walked into the next room where the fumes had not polluted the air. _Poe's Short Stories_ sat on the table. Colin did as Snape had asked him to. The concept of "The Masque of the Red Death" was very intriguing to him. Even after all of Prince Prospero's efforts Death was able to infiltrate his castle. Death can never be escaped. It gave Colin a strange and morbid hope. Voldemort and Harry had to fall eventually. Death would find them. However, it also stirred the fear in his heart. For a year he had basically been hiding from death. He felt like his time was running out.

"Why did he have to save me?" Colin asked the empty room.

Sometimes he found himself wishing that he had died. He felt it would have prevented his agony and his guilt. It had been a long year since he was rescued from a raid but also a year since he lost his entire family. His parents and his brother were all killed. No one saw it coming. It was only three in the morning when his village was attacked. Colin dug his nails into the armrests as the unwanted memories flooded back. So many people died. There was no need for the raid.

"_No! Colin!"_

The silenced was wearing on him. His only companion was a small spider scurrying across the floor. Its feet made a small pitter-patter that drummed in his mind and relentlessly attacked his body. Colin got up and went to make some tea. Tea was a task. He need to do anything to keep hold of his concentration. The memories had to be kept at bay. The silence had to be broken. He took a teapot out and filled it with water. The teabags were still on the table from earlier in the morning. Once he heated the water, he placed the teabag in the pot and went in search of a cup. Cups were becoming sparse from them forgetting to wash them. Colin scoured the cupboards and found a pale, blue cup.

"Mother's," he whispered.

He remembered as a child how his mother loved tea. It was tradition for his brother to give her a new cup every year for her birthday. She always knew he would give her a cup but she was always delighted. The last one she ever received was pale blue.

Colin's hand began to shake as he stared at it. He was angry but not at anyone. He never knew hate towards anything as simple as a pale, blue cup. His palm was sweaty and his grasp loosened enough to let the cup slip through his fingers crashing to the floor. The cup shattered to pieces.

"Colin, why did you do that?"

"I don't know," he responded. "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Look at the mess you made."

"I'll clean it up."

Colin went into the lab for a broom. Snape had requested for no house elves to be allowed in his rooms. He even set up wards to keep them out long before Colin arrived. He noticed the potion was still brewing well. It had quite a bit of time left according to the timer. He found the broom leaning against the back wall. Colin grabbed it and hurried out. Small curses ran through his head about his carelessness.

"I could have blown apart the entire castle if it was…where's the cup?"

He stood in an empty kitchen. The shards of glass that littered the floor had vanished. All traces of the incident were gone. His eyes must be lying. He dropped a blue cup. It was the only one left. All of the black cups were…and then he saw it. An empty, black cup identical to the others Snape owned was sitting on the counter. It almost appeared to smile back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Dean, I'm fine. I just think that I need to lay down or something," Colin said unsteadily.

"You look awful. Are you sick?"

Colin ran his hands over his face. He turned to look at his friend. "No, I'm fine. I"ve been around the fumes."

"Are you sure?"

"_Colin!"_

Colin shook his head. The scream subsided to a simple ringing in the ears. "Yes, I am quite sure."

"_No! Get out of our house! We have done nothing wrong!"_

"_You harbored traitors."_

"_We did no such thing."_

"Leave them alone," Colin quietly said. "It wasn't them. Please don't hurt them."

"Don't hurt who?"

"My family Dean, they are going to hurt my family because I…"

"Because you what?"

Colin stared into Dean's eyes. There was nothing there. They were pure white. All emotion and memory were gone from the wear of time. "I don't remember."

"How many times have we been through this?"

"I don't know," Colin answered. "I don't remember."

"Yes you do."

"_Kill them all. Burn the entire village."_

"_No! We are innocent. I swear that we never hid any member of the resistance. I am just a milk man."_

"_We have evidence against you that this village is involved with the resistance and that it hid a member. We captured him and he admitted to everything. Now either tell me who or I will kill everyone in this infernal village!"_

"_I swear to you we do not know of any such…"_

"_Avada Kadavera!"_

"NO!" Colin screamed. He fell to his knees with McNair's voice echoing in his mind. "They killed everyone but me."

"Yes."

"Everyone is dead because of us."

"Us, what do you mean by us Colin?"

"You told them that I hid you."

"No, I told them where I hid under torture. They captured me because you refused to help get me to the rendezvous point."

"I was taking a large enough risk hiding you."

"And your silence is what sentenced…"

"No it was…"

"Yes it was Colin," Dean's eyes were ebony. Nothing but blackness filled his sockets as he tore Colin's soul bit by bit. "Everyone is dead because of you. You survived and avoided the dungeons."

"You're wrong."

"Listen to me Colin."

"No Dean, I will not listen to you anymore. No more will I pay heed to you stories."

"Why? I is it because you cannot handle the guilt? Is it because you think that if you can forget and store us all away it means nothing happened? Do you think this escape will cleanse you? Nothing will wipe our blood from your hands. There is nothing strong enough. For the rest of your life your hands will be stained with our blood."

"Go away!" Colin yelled into the emptiness of the rooms. All was quiet. The only sound was the soft ding of the timer.

Colin went back into the lab to stir in the remaining ingredients. He studied the thickness and color of the potion. Colin Creevey stared back at him. The demons of war surrounded him. Eyes stared back that belonged to the dead. Images of his family, Hermione, Fred, Pavarti, and Hagrid were trapped in the essence of freedom. Dean's face appeared. It was not the face Colin had for company. Dean appeared the way he did in school. He was young and human. Colin stirred the potion to erase the face from his mind.

"_Guilt will destroy you if you cannot control it,"_ Snape said to him when he was first brought to the castle.

Colin now remembered everything. He wished he was dead. Dean was right. He could now see the stains on his hands. Redemption was out of reach but he had to maintain control to finish his task. Even if he did cause the destruction of his entire village he had to save the prisoners. He would not let them fall victim and perish needlessly. Even though everything seemed hopeless, Colin knew his part was not done.

"I may not be able to right a wrong but I can still save lives," Colin said defiantly to the potion.

"If you believe so," Dean's voice danced on the fumes.

Note: I apologize for the short chapter but I do have to admit I am enjoying my winter vacation a little too much. I have to go back to the ball and chain on the 17th. I am not sure if I can get another chapter up by then. I want to try to break through my writer's block on my other story. I think the next chapter might be about Percy. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks.


	6. Percy's Mind

**Disclaimer: All characters and Harry's world belong to JKR**

_I am sorry for the late update...school and work are killing me._

Severus moved through the castle in his usual stalk. People moved to the sides of the hallways when he came into sight. Reputation was everything within the walls. It bought power, respect, and even fear. Snape, unlike others, relied on fear. His use of fear was much different from Voldemort's. Voldemort used fear of pain, loss, and death to gain power and silence the world. Snape preferred to be feared in more of a sense of mystery. His reputation from the war bought some respect but what he may know about everyone caused a greater fear. Rumors spread that as a double agent he was privy to information that no one dared to mention. It was true that he knew more secrets than the secretaries at the Ministry would have been able to share amongst themselves. Secrets were commodities that one stored away for the perfect time to spend. Few understood the black market of information as well as he did. Others who did were to be feared and respect would be deciphered later.

Percy Weasley was one such person. Snape knew that Percy's true motivation in life was power that was fueled by his discontent of his family's status. Though the WEasley name was very prominent, it was still scarred. It was like a priceless painting that someone had smeared a streak of red paint across. People admired its past and former glory but the painting itself is worthless. Percy's desire to reclaim the value of his blood lineage should have marked him as a Slytherin. Perhaps it did. Snape recalled a time when Dumbledore let an interesting bit of information slip that Potter's original house was to be Slytherin. Snape was grateful that the Sorting Hat listened to Potter's pleas to be placed in Gryffindor. Perhaps that was what happened to Percy Weasley. Family tradition and values still ran through his veins.

Yes, Percy was a key to Voldemort's winning the war. Percy provided the information to help bring the Ministry down upon itself. Snape knew Percy was always walking on thin ice when it came to his family but he never thought he would betray them. After the Ministry and Potter fell it was Percy who was instrumental in capturing Ginny which then led to Karis' demise. Snape wondered if Percy felt any remorse for his own sister. He pondered the idea of remose as he made his way to Percy's office which was nothing more than a few old classrooms made into living quarters with an office and foyer. After all his hard work and treachery, he was now the Keeper of Records.

"Good afternoon," Snape said not at all pleased with the secretaries. Potter's had kept him waiting for far too long to just drop off the love potion. "I need to speak with Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, please follow me," she said and led him to a door to the left of her desk.

Percy kept a very small staff. It was practically just his secretary and an assistant. He really did not need a lot for people for keeping track of records, licenses, and property titles.

"Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape is here to see you."

Snape was showed in. Weasley was seated behind his desk and rose to his feet when Snape walked in. Draco Malfoy was also present to Snape's distaste. Draco rarely associated himself with Percy. It was common knowledge that Percy was still vying for Draco's position. There was no fathomable idea of why Draco would be present. Percy usually sent his assistant to handle his affairs with Draco.

"Professor Snape," Draco acknowledged him as he stood up. "I shall leave you two alone. Thank you for your help Weasley."

"Malfoy," Percy managed to say with every bit of civility.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied.

Draco quickly swept out of the office leaving an uneasy feel to the room. Percy quickly tried to recompose himself. It was evident whatever Draco called about had disturbed him. Snape looked around and noticed a pot of tea on the table.

"Do you mind?" Snape asked.

Percy quickly looked up from sorting through a stack of papers. "No, go ahead," he replied. "I do apologize for my state of mind," Percy said to Snape's back. "Malfoy's meeting has set me back. It has been rather busy down here with Hugh being sick and all."

"Please do not worry about it," Snape drawled out as he handed Percy a cup.

"Thank you, so, what can I help you with?"

Snape sat down in the same chair Draco was seated in. "Your brother's execution is in 2 weeks. I thought I would come and discuss it with you."

"What is there to discuss?" Percy asked with a hint of irritation.

"You are from a very prominent and very large family. However, your numbers are beginning to dwindle. Your parents were killed when the burrow was attacked and two of your brothers died in an attack on London. Your oldest and youngest brothers are the only ones left running free. You could say that I was interested or curious in your current…"

"There is nothing wrong if that is what you are trying to imply," Percy interrupted. "I am loyal to the Dark Lord and they are not. OF course I will mourn their memory but that is it."

"So you are not at all concerned with the idea of being the only member of your family left alive?"

"Ginny will still be here."

"Oh yes, or course, I sometimes forget about her since she has, or had, so many brothers. It was very kind of you to reunite her with Lord Belial."

Percy started to nervously sift through papers once again. He was beginning to flush and sweat. Snape was slowly trying to formulate what drove this ambitious young man to sentencing his family to death. Percy wore an exterior skeleton like an insect of ambition and discontent. Karis' capture should have yielded a much more lucrative position. Ginny should have brought many favors from Potter. Perhaps too many bad memories spoiled Percy's chances with Potter at the helm. Blood bought him nothing.

"Yes," Percy did manage to answer. "I know that they both greatly missed each other. It was the least I could do. Ron was always over protective of her. She is safe though."

"That she is," Snape said and sipped at his tea. "Do you speak with her much?" Snape asked already knowing the truth.

"I am very busy," Percy tried to laugh out. "I do visit her when I can."

"Yes of course," Snape acknowledged pushing the conversation forward. "Back to your brother's execution, would you like to speak with him the night before he dies?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just simple civilities," Snape admitted. "We rarely have two executions so close to each other and you are linked to both of them"

Percy gulped his tea. "I suppose so."

"Truthfully I always thought you would have been the last person to capture her. Bellatrex was so keen on it."

"I imagine I did turn several heads," Percy replied with a bit of pride in his voice. "I guess you could say she was my trophy. She was my greatest achievement of the war. She was our most elusive enemy and it was I who caught her. Sometimes I have trouble believing it myself, but she was a beauty."

Snape listened to the rant tapping his finger on the chair.

"It is a pity you never met her outside the dungeon walls. She had great instincts and would have been a fine ally for the Dark Lord."

"You did not answer my question. Would you like to speak with your brother before he dies?"

Percy looked blankly back at Snape. His eyes were hollow. "No," he replied. "I have nothing to say to him and I imagine the same for him." Percy paused. "You know, they never really liked me. Don't be fooled, there was a type of brotherly love just because we were kin but I don't think any of us saw eye to eye amongst us. They always criticized my ambition. I don't think I was more ambitious than the next. Bill married a veela. Charlie tamed dragons. The twins owned joke stores. Ron was best friends with one of the most powerful wizards in the world. But for some reason no one understood my ambitions. I thought it was not unheard of to want power in the Ministry. I guess I won in the end."

"Is that how you see the end?"

"I am not the warrior type but a part of me wants to help capture the last of my brothers, especially Ron. Ron has been a thorn in my side ever since he was born."

"How so?" Snape asked.

"He had everyone's attention because of his best friend. He had no leadership skills but he still ends up as Prefect. He had so much but never took advantage of it."

"Well, it appears he took advantage of it now."

"Do you really think he is making the decisions? He held Karis' attention. He is like a rally point."

"We have confirmed several times that he is the leader of the Order. Karis was his main weapon."

"Well, that still shocks me. All I can say is I cannot wait to watch his execution. He held Karis' attention and did not deserve it. He has power he cannot use. I hope George's execution strikes a foul chord with him."

"Very well," Snape said. "Well, that is really all."

"Really," Percy said skeptically.

"Really," Snape repeated keeping his tone in check. "I imagine you have far better things to do than speak with me. Your work is probably mounding since your assistant is out."

"That is quite true sir," Percy admitted. "Will you be speaking with George before he dies?"

"Yes."

"Tell him they should have listened to me. I could have saved them if they would have followed me."

"DO you truly believe that especially with Ron's position?"

"Of course, Weasley is a very powerful name. It is a name that would have quelled the rebellions long ago. Karis could have done the same."

"Really," Snape said with his interested peaked. "Did you offer her the same chance?"

"I did," Percy admitted. "She would have looked marvelous at my side. She was stubborn and denied me and now she is dead. That is something that I would not regret. I gave her a choice. It gave me a strange satisfaction knowing that her last thought was of how I could have saved her from death."

Percy took one last swig at his tea.

"Interesting," was the only comment Snape could make with his blood boiling. "Well, good day."

"I hope to speak with you soon. Executions should not be the only reason you come down to visit," Percy said.

"I may be coming down to patent a potion in around a month," Snape threw that bit of information out. Draco's presence still haunted his senses.

"I shall be delighted," Percy said with a tinge of excitement.

Snape quickly left without another word. He tried to shake the remnants of irritation off his cloaks. However, he did find himself smiling a sinister smile. Percy was as corrupt and vile as Lucius Malfoy; he was more ignorant though. If only Percy knew he was face to face with his trophy's father. It was a joy Snape willingly forfeit. There was still a quite a bit of work to be done.

"Hello," Draco greeted him as they passed.

Snape stopped but did not immediately answer. Draco had several books under his arm. The question was if he was waiting for him.

"Hello," Snape finally answered.

"We meet again," Draco commented. "Did you have an interesting meeting with Weasley?"

"Quite," he replied.

"I do wish he would turn in his requisitions on time," Draco said sourly. "Pity how he turned out. He is quite displeased with his position. It is strange how some things turned out at the end."

"I see."

"How are your experiments going?"

"Quite well," Snape answered. "I told Mr. Weasley that I hoped to see him about a patent in a month."

"That is hopeful," Draco said. "Is that all you discussed?"

"No, I actually went to discuss his brother's execution."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Hardly," Snape addled.

"Well, only two left though," Draco said. "I'm sure you cannot wait until they are taken care of."

"You can hardly imagine," Snape replied.

There was a moment of uneasy silence. They watched each other's gestures and eyes looking for an unspoken secret.

"I must get back to work," Draco said breaking the silence. "Father wants me to have dinner with him and Mother. You know how she can be."

Snape forced a crooked smile. "I do."

They parted ways. Draco left an uneasy feeling in Snape's mind. Draco never paid too much attention to Snape's affairs nor did they run into each other so many times. This paired with Karis' death and the timing of Snape's plan as more than a coincidence. There was something in the wind that felt wrong.

"What do you know Mr. Malfoy?" he asked himself with a small smirk across his face.

Note: Hopefully updates will come a little more regularly since school is wrapping up. I think we will visit George next. Reviews are always welcome.


	7. George

**Usual disclaimer on how I don't own these characters don't belong to me but JK Rowling**

Snape watched George sit quietly. Snape came down to merely remind George of the rescue and possible execution. He saw what Remus saw and that was nothing. There was nothing but an empty shell. It was everywhere. The longer tyranny ruled he watched more and more people succumb to the darkness. He remembered when he found Professor Sprout's body just as Hogwarts was taken. It was poison. No one in his dungeons had the luxury of poison or even a large amount of freewill.

"What are you thinking?" Snape asked.

"Not much really," George admitted.

Even though it appeared the twins could care less about potions, they were always thinking. They needed on technique for one product and learned the properties of another to see how far they could manipulate it. It was hard to believe that "not much" was running through his brain.

George asked, "What's the chance of failure?"

"There is always a chance for failure."

"Why are we taking the risk now?"

Snape stood from his chair. He paced and though for awhile. "Now" was always the question. "Why now?" ran through everyone's mind including his. He leaned against a heavy wall.

"I have my reasons."

"Perhaps your daughter?" George asked.

Snape tilted his head and stared into George's eyes. A rare look of triumph glinted for a moment.

"How did I know is your next question," George said. "You may be surprised but I have a bit of deductive reasoning."

"Bravo," Snape drawled out flatly and unenthused. "That is one reason but after I made my decision I was ordered to hunt down your other two brothers and what remains of the Order. That is something that I cannot delay forever."

"Oh well, good reason I guess."

"Do you think you can do it?"

George looked down at his hands. He saw the hands of a Weasley but also the same hands as his twin. The memory of watching Fred die crawled still through his nightmares.

"It leaves a bad taste in my mouth," George answered.

"What does?"

"Surviving."

Snape groaned. "For once I would like to run into someone not completely taken over by guilt."

"I don't believe Remus is. Perhaps you should speak with him."

"You are alive and about to regain your freedom. Can you not take solace in that?"

"I am a Weasley and –"

"I do not care what family you are from."

"Do you know what it is like to be hunted down? Do you know what it is like to fear your own name? Every time I heard my name whispered on the outside I ran for cover."

"Things are different out there now."

"I don't care."

"Everyone is escaping. We are going to rejoin your brother and try to end this madness. Peace is the only thing left that we have to fight for."

"I don't want to know peace!" George yelled.

Snape blinked at him. He felt no concern or sorrow towards him. The only part of his mind that was functioning now was curiosity. This was perhaps the first time in a long war that he felt curious. Years of fighting had numbed certain aspects of one's emotional span and one was curiosity. It was not the curiosity of wondering what the Malfoys were planning but the one that involved the workings of someone's heart and soul.

"No peace," Snape stated.

"Not for me."

"Why?"

"I don't have to bloody tell you."

"I would advise upon it," Snape said.

Goerge shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. My family is gone."

"I silently watched my daughter executed," Snape said. "I may understand more than you think."

"Right, Karis," George grumbled. "At least she is dead. Ron and Bill are still alive but not the same. What happens after the escape? Do I go on dancing through fields of flowers? I cannot live that kind of life knowing I survived and the others didn't."

"Living does not dishonor their memories. In fact, you would actually be spiting Percy."

"Please don't make jokes. That's just creepy."

"So being brutally executed sounds better than escaping?"

George sighed. "I don't know. I've almost forgotten what freedom is like."

"We all have."

"How's Ron?"

Snape decided to leave Ron's visit to Karis' execution out. "He's the same as you left him."

"So a complete stranger, what am I escaping to?"

"Something besides a dungeon."

"I still remember him as our only little brother. He was so easy to order around and aggravate. After everything he went through in school he seemed to keep a bit of innocence. But as the war dragged on and Harry died I saw him change. It was slow but all we could do was watch. Snape, he's one good step off a cliff from being like them."

Snape came and sat back down. There was a lot that should remain unsaid yet George deserved some of it.

"Your brother knew in his heart that hope was lost after the Dark Lord killed Potter. The Ron we knew is dead. Your little brother is never coming back. Loss killed him along with the burdens placed on him. You can take my advise or you can ignore it, but honor your mother by standing by your little brother who needs you. Honor your father by striving to become a better man. And honor your brothers by living. Ron cannot stand alone much longer."

Snape believed enough was said. He did not need to burden George with much more. There had to be a goal and a task for him to perform to survive the escape. HE got up to leave the before the guards grew suspicious.

"And Ginny?" George asked.

"Just get out of here for her sake."

_xxxxxx_

Ron sat in the ruins of an old castle. He poured over maps. George barged through the doors. Ron did not bother to look up. He kept his focus on the maps.

"Ron," Goerge said to get his brother to at least acknowledge him.

"What do you want?" Ron asked still concentrating on the maps.

"Intelligence came in. They are going to attack London again. We want to-"

"No."

George stared in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"Ron, we have to go help. There are still people there who need us. It is an area we still hold that they are going to attack. If we lose that then we have nothing left in London."

"Then we lose it."

"We cannot surrender the entire city."

"The city was lost a long time ago George!" Ron shot George a frightening glance. He threw his arms up and looked around the room in disbelief like George had completely forgotten what we really going on around them. "We are fighting an uphill battle. The Order cannot go gallivanting anywhere we think needs our protection. In case you have not noticed our numbers are running thin. McGonagall just died last night as a result of an ambush from a week ago."

"We cannot abandon them."

"Send a message and have them evacuate."

"There is not enough time."

"Time is never on our side brother. Mum and Dad didn't have enough time to escape the fire. We didn't have enough time to save Hagrid and Harry. Now Ginny, Hermione, and Karis are all taken captive. Please do not lecture me on time management."

George watched him return to his maps. Ron rubbed at his arms like they were irritated. The maps showed various islands long the coast of Ireland. Ron carefully crossed them out one by one.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Fred and Charlie fell into the room. Their faces were red and they looked ready for a fight.

"Everyone is ready," Charlie said.

"The answer is no," Ron said sternly without looking up.

Fred looked from George to Ron. "What is going on?"

"Ronald is going through one of his stubborn moods," George answered darkly.

"We have to go now!" a voice from the hall yelled.

Ron still did not look at them. The walls appeared to be more interesting than his brothers.

"What to do. What to do," He sang to himself. "A pickle we are in aren't we."

George walked over to Ron and stood squarely in front of him. George tried to make eye contact but Ron wasn't cooperating. His eyes darted side to side. There didn't appear to be much focus but what George could see was concentration and calculation.

"Look at me Ron," George ordered.

Ron looked at him. There a second they made a connection but it broke.

"We say no."

xxxxxx

George sat alone thinking of his last night of freedom. They rashly ran into the ambush where so many lost their lives. Fred was killed when a giant knocked a building over and Charlie was killed by Greyback. Maybe it wasn't guilt that he lived with. Perhaps it was the jealousy. They are dead now and away from this hell.

"Stop thinking like that," George almost chuckled.

However, the "what if" always haunted him. It was the "what if" they listed to Ron. George figured his life would be just as miserable but with a better view. They were clearly warned not to go, yet they still ran in head first. The idea of this happening some other time entered his mind. Some other mission or rumor of an attack would have gotten them sometime.

"No escape from fate," George muttered.

Even in his resolved, he would have ended up dead or in the same situation. He knew Ron would still be the only constant in the equation. It almost appeared he was invisible. He was a ghost. Karis' training served him well. Even she was captured but that was a different situation. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did.

But Ron was still free. That was all that mattered for the moment. George knew he was somewhere out there pouring over plans and maps. He knew Ron was keeping a careful count over everyone that he protected. A smile spread over George's face for a second. Freedom sounded good for once. The idea of being swallowed by the night like Ron seemed appealing. His heart lightened with the idea of just disappearing.

"Just wait for me little brother," George said. "I'm coming. You won't be able to leave me out of your evil plans much longer. Perhaps we can teach each other a few things."

George grinned. He wanted to learn Ron's talent at war and to teach Ron to smile again. A small chuckle escaped.

"We don't think it would be a good idea," George said imitating Ron.

He lay down on his back and laughed a bit. Ron seemed amusing all of a sudden. There was an irresistible need to see Ron's face when George emerged from the dungeons. He wanted to know if he even cared. He knew Ron still cared. He just wanted to know if he could show it. It really didn't matter, if he couldn't show it, George knew he could teach him how to again.

George imitated Ron a bit more. "We said no." He laughed some more. "We…" George froze. "Why we?"

Note: I am going to try to finish this up quickly. I have all but one chapter typed up. The others need revising. Reviews are welcomed.


	8. The Meeting

**The usual disclaimer: you all know the drill**

"What took you so long?" Bill asked.

Snape crawled over the edge into the cave. Ron, Bill, and Neville were all present as he requested.

"It was not an easy climb," Snape responded over the crashing waves below.

"It wasn't easy to secure either," Neville answered. "Why are we here?"

Snape adjusted his robes. "I have been ordered to track down the remnants of the Weasley clan and the Order."

Bill smirked. "So that's why you asked us here. You are trying to make your job easier."

"Sorry to disappoint but no," Snape answered. "Truthfully, I could have given you up the day I was given the order."

"He has a point," Neville interjected.

Snape looked over Neville for a moment. He was once a lad that was so unsure and haunted by his parents' fate. Now he was a leader of what appeared to be a lost cause. He stood up to the more confident and more supported Weasleys and even had a few rounds with Snape on various occasions. Neville beamed back at Snape with his remark. Neville surprisingly had the most faith in Snape besides Ron.

"Why are we here then?" Ron asked.

Snape allowed a wicked smile spread across his face. "Delusions of escape perhaps."

Their interests were peaked. All three leaned in for more. Snape outlined it step-by-step. He knew when the guards would change posts and how they would spike the tea. Snape decided everyone including Cho would escape. He explained the nature of the potion he was making. If all went well, they should simply walk out through the front gates and then disappear into the night. It was almost too easy.

"Where will you Apparate to?" Neville asked

"I was thinking Sherwood Forest," Snape responded. "It is a place no one would automatically think of and almost all of the prisoners know where it is."

"At least the sheriff is away," Bill grinned.

Snape allowed a small smile. Codes were essential to their games. At least they were all agreed. Ron also made it brutally clear the Order would not step in until they reached Sherwood. Anyone who fell behind was to be eliminated.

"Two nights," Snape reminded them.

"We know," Bill said. "What about Ginny?"

Bill was still the oldest brother. He felt it was his responsibility to look after his siblings where he believed Ron failed. Bill's family was only him, his wife, brother, and one weak son. Every child after him that Fleur had conceived died in her womb. Everyone said it was the constant fear and running but no matter what anyone said it was clear that Fleur's dead babies were weighing heavily on her. It weighed just as heavily on Bill. Bill did not want to see his sister slip through the cracks.

"There isn't much we can do about her," Ron said gravely.

Neville shook his head. "We cannot leave her."

"We have to," Ron replied now without emotion.

Snape watched Bill and Neville. He could see thoughts of rebellion brewing now. Why shouldn't she be saved? They knew it was impossible yet the thought of leaving her behind was haunting. Ron looked bothered as well. He began to pace around the cave and rub at his arms. Snape had a good plan but it did not seem to be good enough.

"Bill, Neville, go inform the others," Ron ordered. "A second location will need to be planned once they reach Sherwood. Ask Moody if Shiloh is secure."

Bill looked like he was ready to protest but Ron looked like devour Bill's only child if he said a word. Neville had adapted to Ron's ways of doing business. No one is to ask a question a moments like this. They both nodded and went to the mouth of the cave. It was a long climb to the Apparition point.

Once they were gone, Ron stopped pacing. He calmed down a bit and sat down. He was still rubbing his arms though.

"What do we do with you out of the castle?"

"Adapt," Snape answered.

Ron let out a small chuckle. "I am pleased to hear you have that much faith in us."

"I have my orders to hunt you and the others down. I will not have my position there much longer unless I start to accumulate more prisoners."

"Very well but are we to just leave Ginny behind?"

"When you say we, do you mean we as in us and the Order or we are in you, yourself, and whoever may be up there?

Ron flashed a frightening smile. Snape thought for a second that it truly cut across his face from ear to ear baring his teeth. "Does it really matter anymore?"

"I suppose not," Snape said hesitantly.

"I never imagined the effects that I would have from that brain."

"Are you pleased with the results?"

"I am not sure. I know that I am able to lead more effectively but I can feel myself dying."

"Is it from your guest or the pains of war?

"Now that is the question," Ron said. "Then again it really doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"So they say," Snape replied.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked diverting the topic.

"I estimate she will be out of the influence of the potion by the time we escape," Snape said. "I made a special cocktail of this new batch I sent her. It is not as strong with a few other choice ingredients. Once she is herself, there are plenty of poisons for her there."

Ron nodded. He did not appear too pleased with the idea but he accepted it. Snape tried to watch him closely. It may or may not be important but he wanted to know if Ron was actually still alive. There were moments that a Weasley would shine through but rare. The last time Snape had seen Ron Weasley was just before he rescued Colin.

"George has his suspicions," Snape informed him. "He thinks you're on your way to becoming evil."

Ron stood up and let out a dark chuckle. "He never knew the price of war."

"I think you are wrong."

"Do you?" Ron rubbed his arm. "He knows people are supposed to die, hurt, and bleed. That is as far as his comprehension goes. He will never know our world Snape. He would never to able to kill 10 year old werewolves. He wouldn't torture an enemy. He would never murder his mentor."

Snape clenched his fist.

"George would never sit by and watch his daughter's execution."

"That's enough!" Snape yelled lunging forward.

"Losing control Severus? That's such a pity. You have felt safe for too long and unfortunately it took Karis' death to bring you back to reality. She's a spitting image of you. Well, she was."

"And here I thought she looked nothing like me," Snape snarled. He tried to maneuver to trap Ron.

"She had your dark, empty eyes," Ron said. "I could see you in her eyes especially when she returned from a slaughter."

"Touché Mr. Weasley," Snape growled. "I am failing to grasp your point. I believe you are hiding because you know you will never be Ron Weasley again. I am different than you. I have always been despicable yet you are a Weasley. You fear your parents will not recognize you when you cross into Heaven."

"I am far out of the reach of Heaven," Ron said.

Yes, that was true. Most of them turned away from that path years ago. It was another price of war. All Snape could do was hope Karis' penance was helping Hermione find peace and faith.

"I suppose I must lose a sister to save a brother," Ron surrendered.

"She was lost years ago," Snape reminded him. "Hopefully she will have the strength to find peace for herself."

"She's still Ginny. She'll do what she thinks is right."

Snape nodded almost in disbelief that someone still knew right from wrong. Ron had stopped rubbing his arms but he still looked troubled. Silence served as a small comfort. Two nights was such a short time.

"We have to end this war," Ron said.

"I agree."

"Is it true that if we kill Belial Voldermort will automatically fall?"

Snape thought for a while. "I believe it is," he said. "Voldemort tried so hard to accomplish immortality but his body has been attacked too many times and I have noticed him slowing down. There are even whispers in the castle about the Dark Lord's body failing."

"Very good," Ron said rubbing his arms again. "Do you have any of that potion on you?"

"I have a small dose, a sample."

"May I have it?"

"It is not large enough for you."

"What about a hawk?"

Snape gave him a disapproving look. "I need to know if this is Weasley or Balin."

"Balin would not make such a rash decision," Ron answered. "It is time for action. I will not tell you what I am doing but I will tell you that you are still on your own. I will not be there to help you."

As he spoke a large gust of wind hit the mouth of the cave. The fire almost went out. Snape watched the dirt on the floor swirl until it stopped. "Shiloh" was written in ash and dirt on the floor.

"You have it then," Ron said. "Shiloh will be our final stop. Do not tell them. Neville will be at Sherwood with a port key. The potion please," Ron ordered.

Snape searched Ron's eyes. The usual steel like blue was softened. His face showed some emotion for once. Reluctantly Snape handed him the small vile.

"Two nights will determine how this war will end," Ron reminded Snape as they climbed to the Apparition point.

Snape nodded. "For your humanity," he said handing Ron a book before he felt the familiar pulled and landed in the back of an old library. Snape liked to use the library in his schemes. It was commonly known for him to escape to their. There were no books left but it was quiet and the smell of pages still lingered. He walked out of the front doors to be noticed. Draco was across the street purchasing a new cloak along with several pots of ink.

Draco saw Snape and waved to him. "Professor, so nice to see you."

"Likewise," Snape responded.

"How has the experiment been going?"

"I have hit a snag and came here to think it over."

"I am sure you will figure it out. Perhaps ashlace was not the best ingredient."

Snape eyed him for a second. "Perhaps," was all he said before he walked away.

Draco watched Snape's upright walk. A small smile formed over his face as he watched his old professor. Ashlace was a very intriguing element. Research on the topic has filled much of his time. The professor was full of secrets but secrets were meant to be uncovered.

"Mr. Malfoy," a vendor said handing him his package of goods.

Draco did not look at the vendor and took his package. The research was a sweet release from his hellish life. The time was coming for someone to make a move. The Order was too quiet. The leaders were complacent while the radicals were restless. The wind told a story no one could understand but Draco smiled because he smelled change.

Note: This is my attempt to get this entire story out before the 7th book comes out. The story is almost finished. Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy.


	9. The Escape, Part 1

**You guys know the drill on disclaimers**

Colin carefully counted all 11 bottles that held their freedom. It would not be easy to bring them down without making a sound even with using charms. There would be only two wands available as well. Snape was able to save Colin's wand from Wormtail but acquiring a third would be impossible.

Snape tucked various items in the pockets of his robes. Certain items had to go with them. Risking detection was only part of the danger. Giving them the war because they were careless was another. Snape was careful to not keep too many incriminating items around but there was one important item he had to find. Behind a loose stone, there was a silver, heart locket. It was plain and did not draw attention. He opened it and found a picture of a young Karis and her mother, Ilsadora.

"Professor, it's time to go," Colin said.

"So it is," Snape said pocketing his small treasure. "It's time to live again."

They swallowed the potion and watched each other disappear. Their hands and faces disappeared at first and then their clothing. They waited for another second or two to let their eyes adjust. A faded image of each other appeared. It was just enough to use for escape. Snape saw Colin nod to signify he was ready. Very quietly and carefully they went to the dungeons. The castle was not remarkably quiet. Its normal inhabitants were going about their business in usual fashion.

"Hi Sam," they heard a guard say.

"Hi Ralph," the other answered. It was time. Colin quietly slipped the potion into the tea and they waited.

_xxxxxx_

Ginny sat at the window looking over the lake. She felt strange. This feeling would envelope her every now and then but this was different. She felt free but very aware. Something told her to remain very still and she would know what to do. So she sat and thought. The lake looked lonely that night. The stars did not give a friendly reflection and even the moon looked afraid.

"Something will happen," a small voice said to her.

"Maybe," she replied in a whisper.

There was a small sound at the window. It was a small pecking noise like a bird vying for her attention but nothing was there. She opened the window and saw a small package bound with twine. A small note then appeared to fall from an invisible hand.

"From Ron," she read the front of the letter. She carefully opened the letter but heard the sound of beating wings flying away.

_xxxxxx_

"They're out," Colin said tickling a guard's nose.

"Come on then," Snape said.

Colin grabbed the keys off the guard's belt. They quietly made their way to the prisoners. The first was Kerak. Snape had slipped him a note when he informed George.

"Who is that?" Kerak asked startled when he heard Colin unlock his cell.

"I am the ghost of Jacob Marley," Colin groaned.

"Shut up," Snape snapped.

Kerak had a relieved looked on his face.

"Go unlock the other cells," Snape instructed Kerak. "We will administer the potion."

"Right," Kerak answered the torch to the left of Snape's head.

One by one they freed the prisoners. Kerak unlocked the cell and Snape or Colin would help them with the potion. Everyone seemed to be alright. Fudge was in a cheerier state than usual when he heard Colin's voice.

"Remus is getting Cho," Kerak said facing no one in particular.

"What?" Snape asked giving Kerak a bottle.

Kerak drank it and allowed his eyes to adjust. "There you are," he said turning a bit to find Snape. "Remus is getting Cho."

"Is he?"

"He was kinda surprised when I told him I had to get her but he said he would handle it."

"Alright," Snape said picking up 2 bottles. "Colin, finish up here and wait for us. Pansy, will you come with me?"

Pansy agreed and followed him to the back where Cho was being held. Snape gave Cho's dose to Pansy. He was not sure how Cho would react but he hoped Pansy's voice would calm her.

"Hey Cho," Pansy said sweetly. "I have something – Oh my god!" she shrieked dropping her bottle.

Snape stopped breathing. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Remus did not turn around. He knew he could not see them. He removed his hands from around Cho's throat and straightened the collar of his torn shirt.

"What you were not prepared to do," Remus answered.

"You killed her," Pansy cried.

"She was dead anyways."

"You had no right!" Snape yelled.

"I wonder what the Dark Lord would say if he discovered this?" a fourth voice said. Draco pulled an invisibility cloak off and stepped from the shadows. "Ashlace is great for the eyesight," he said smiling.

_xxxxxx_

_Dear Ginny,_

_This is your chance for justice. I am not sure how much you remember but you are not meant to be here. We were all betrayed by Percy._

_Since you were taken from us, Fred and Charlie have died. George is to escape tonight with the other prisoners but I am sorry but we cannot rescue you. It is out of our reach and I will never forgive myself for leaving you behind but I have to end this war._

_Here is Charlie's dagger. It is the one you loved when we were young and innocent. Do with it as you please but do not expect a rescue. I can say that I love you but I know that is not enough. If you see our parents and our brothers again send them my regards. I fear I will not be going to the same place. I will always remember you._

_Love, Ron_

Ginny unwrapped the precious dagger. It was a simple dagger with a gargoyle's face. The feel of the sharp blade was liberating. Something in her knew she could accomplish much more than freeing herself. She knew Harry was out and that it was only his secretary sitting outside.

She ran her finger along the blade. "Oh my love," she whispered. "Let me count the ways. Too bad you are away."

She read the letter on more time and the past hit her like a train. She could hear the screams of her parents at they were burned alive. The heartbreak of learning that Harry was gone was fresh. Then she remembered when Percy promised to help her save Harry. Now everything was clear to her. Before she was given the potion, she saw his smug smile of success after he sold his only sister for his silver.

Unfortunately, the recent memories were still there. Hermione's brutal execution did not disappear and Karis' blood was still fresh on the floor. There was still the memory of every agonizing night with the demon parading in Harry's skin. No, there was no need for a rescue.

"Good bye," she whispered to the lake.

She got up and pulled on a dark cloak and picked up the dagger. It felt good in her hand. She quietly slipped through the rooms to the door. That wretched secretary did not hear a thing. Ginny covered her mouth with one hand and slit her throat with the dagger. Ginny was quite pleased with herself and started to hum "Greensleeves" as she walked through the castle.

_xxxxxx_

"What is going on?" Snape asked.

Draco looked him square in the eyes. "It all depends on you sir."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"You have two options. You can run and be captured or you can take me with you."

"I do not plan to do either."

Remus spoke up. "Draco would be valuable to the Order. He wants to ends this as much as we do."

"Do not take his side," Snape growled.

"What will it be Professor?" Draco asked. "You raise a wand to me and everyone will know about this before I hit the floor. If you take me with you then you have a higher rate of survival. It is up to you."

"Go back to Colin," Snape ordered Pansy.

She stepped back nervously. She turned slowly and did as she was told.

"Now back to you Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly. "What information do you have that would actually aid the Order?"

"You will have to wait and see."

Snape raised an eyebrow. He stepped forward and placed his hands on each of Draco's shoulders. Draco shuddered but relaxed after a second at the odd gesture. It was an ominous portrait of a mentor and his pupil.

"I thought you would say that."

Snape ferociously snatched Draco's head and snapped his neck. Draco fell limply to the floor before he could raise an alarm. Remus was horrified as Snape covered Draco's body with the cloak.

"You killed him!"

Snape pointed his wand beneath Remus' chin. "I could easily do the same to you and wouldn't think twice. Do you believe that is the worst thing I have done in my life?"

"Professor!" Colin almost yelled. "Pansy told me – what is going on?"

Colin looked at the two old school mates. He saw Cho's body and Draco's foot hanging out from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Colin, please put Miss Chang under the cloak with Draco and make sure nothing is seen."

"Right," Colin said in a shaky voice.

"Listen to me carefully Lupin," Snape snarled. "I am so close to leaving you here. However, that would be an unnecessary risk to the Order."

"Are you going to murder me then?" Remus asked still not being able to look Snape in the eye. "It's not the worst that you've ever done."

Snape put his wand down. He shoved the last bottle of the potion into his hand. "I do not care what people may say but you murdered her. I am doing this only for the greater good. For the first time ever you have proven that you can accept losses for survival and you are no better than me. Drink it and let's go."

Remus quickly drank the potion before Snape changed his mind. He felt no guilt for what he did. Draco's death no longer shocked him either.

Colin finished hiding the bodies and they rejoined the others. Everyone appeared to be in high spirits for the situation. There was at least hope there.

"Alright," Snape said. "The plan is to get out of here to a point where we can Apparate to another location. Once we have, someone will be there with a port key to a second location." Everyone nodded. "Liam, Kereak, can you assist Flitwick and Fudge?"

"Aye," they said.

"Seamus, can you help Kingsley?"

"Sure can."

"My leg is fine," Kingsley protested.

"You look like a sideways flamingo," Seamus contested.

"I'll help too," Pansy said quietly.

"Colin will lead and I will follow," Snape said. "I am on orders from Weasley to eliminate anyone who falls behind. I do not want to but I will not hesitate. It is essential for success of this escape and the future of the Order."

"He's such a loving brother. Where are we going?" George asked.

"Sherwood," Snape answered. "I suppose you all will remember where that is."

They nodded.

"Let's be quick about this," Colin said.

To be continued...


	10. The Escape, Part 2

**Normal disclaimer**

Lucius Malfoy walked towards the dungeons. It was a place he particularly loathed. Draco had told Narcissa he had business down there and would then be straight up. Lucius intended to go over a few aspects of the Malfoy estate with him and was growing tired of waiting. It had been two hours since Draco had spoken to his mother and Lucius was rather curious about what could be keeping his son.

"Tell me where Draco Malfoy is," Lucius said to a guard looking over a large log book.

There was no answer.

"Draco Malfoy if you please," Lucius repeated sternly.

There was no answer again. Lucius took the man's shoulder and watched him fall limply to the floor. Lucius was furious. He forced the doors opened. Every cell was empty. He felt sick with rage. It was impossible. One by one he checked for the 11 prisoners. None of them were there. At the last cell he found broken glass but no crazy girl. He walked into the cell in disbelief but his foot hit something. He kicked it and watched the tip of his toe disappear.

"An Invisibility Cloak," he said to himself.

He lifted it to find the insane girl and his only son. Her lips were blue but Draco's head sat at a strange angle and his eyes boring into him. Lucius took Draco's head into his hands. The neck was broken.

Lucius felt strange. He was feeling rage over the death of his son. It was not natural for him to feel much but it was invigorating. His blood boiled and his fists clinched. He put his wand to his threat and yelled. "Escape!"

_xxxxxx_

Snape looked over his shoulder as he heard Lucius sound the alarm. "You know how it feels now," he hissed. "Run!"

Colin picked up the pace. Seamus, Pansy, and George all struggled to keep Kingsley running. They had been so careful and so quiet to slip through the castle silently. They were invisible. That was on their side.

_xxxxxx_

Lucius closed Draco's eyes. Narcissa would not take this well. He had to go to his post though. Instinctfully, he went to hold Draco's hand. It was something he rarely did when Draco was a child. There was something in Draco's hand though. Lucius inspected it and found a piece of parchment. On it was three words: Ashlace, they're invisible.

_xxxxxx_

Snape kept looking over his shoulder. It appeared they were searching the castle. He tried to guess how far the wards went. It had to be the walls now. That would only be logical for the new barrier. He started to wish he had tried earlier instead of departing from Hogsmeade.

"Take the ashlace. They may be out on the grounds," a voice cut through the air.

"Faster!" Snape yelled.

Colin turned around. He saw wizards and witches begin to line the walls of the castle.

"There they are!" Someone yelled.

"Go!" Colin yelled. He went to the back with Snape. "We can do this!"

"We need a solid shield," Snape said.

They formed a shield that was as large as they could make. The first row of spells hit.

"We have to get out of range," Colin said.

The fugitives were moving quickly but not quick enough. Kerak had Flitwick over his shoulder leading the way with Remus. Seamus, George, and Pansy were still handling Kingsley. Liam tried to help Fudge. Fudge was old and slow. He kept insisting for Liam to go on.

"Fire!"

"Incoming!" Fudge yelled hitting the ground.

Everyone hit the ground. There was a round of explosions, fire, and boulders being hurled at them. Snape looked around and found Colin and Abemial on either side of him. Colin looked as calm as could be expected. Abemial never grew unaccustomed to the chaos from his days as an Auror. He had a deranged smile swept across his face.

"We're out of range for the particularly nasty spells," Abemial said.

"Comforting," Snaep groaned as Abemial pulled him up.

There would be no killing curses is what Abemiel was trying to rejoice in. However, that left the usual fireballs, various explosions, and an arsenal of Weasley's old merchandise. Snape just hoped that Bellatrex's pride would prevent her from unleashing the colorful fireworks and prank products that the twins tirelessly developed.

"We're almost there!" Remus yelled.

Everyone got up and started running again. It appeared they were favoring fireballs. Barrage after barrage, they pressed on. The field was ablaze. Bellatrex's cackle rang over the battle field as she took joy in watching the sheer carnage of the scene.

"Can't somebody shut her up?" Colin groaned.

Snape took notice of Colin's face becoming clearer. Everyone was becoming visible.

"I thought you said you tested it!" Snape yelled at Colin.

"I did! It must be heat sensitive. What does it matter? They can still see us."

"It's the principal of it," Snape spat almost in a joke.

Colin let out a chuckle at the though of them bickering and joking while hell, fire, and brimstone is being hurled at them. It was only appropriate for the lives that everyone was trapped in. A fireball surged over their head. It buried it self into the ground throwing chunks of rock everywhere.

"Watch out!" Fudge yelled falling on top of Pansy. She was saved but everyone watched in horror as the rock the size of a tennis ball plunged into the bag of Fudge's head. There was a horrifying thud and a spray of blood.

"Another lost," Snape said.

"Move!" George yelled pulling Pansy up.

Liam helped Seamus with Kingsley and George continued to pull Pansy along. The attack was nonstop. Bellatrex's pinned up aggression was being thrown at them all at once. Fireball after fireball flew over their heads and collided with the ground until another fell, Abemiel. Snape watched the fireball hit square in the back. The flames engulfed his body and the scream was shattering. The reality of the situation hit everyone again.

"Kill me!" he pleaded.

Snape stood motionless for a moment. "Kill me! I fell back. Please just kill me!"

Snape drew his wand and closed his eyes. He didn't even have to say the spell. The hatred he felt for losing his daughter and possible bliss to be trapped by a mad woman was enough to end the poor man's life. A green light hit Abemial square in the chest ending his pain. Snape did not look back at the charred body. At least the screaming stopped.

Snape pulled Colin away and ran. He had lost three souls and the attack was still coming.

"They're coming out of the castle," Colin said. "They have the threstrals."

Everyone looked up to see the demonic horses soaring through the sky. Lucius Malfoy's white hair contrasted against the dark beast. Snape could see the rage and anger in his face.

"Feel the pain my friend," Snape yelled almost smiled.

"They're almost past the wards!" a Deatheater yelled.

"Severus!" Lucius yelled down at him.

"Come on!" Remus commanded everyone.

Remus grabbed Kerak and through him through the hole in the wall. Kerak held on tight to Flitwick and with a sudden POP they disappeared. Remus ran back and pulled Pansy mercilessly behind him. They too disappeared as quickly followed by George, Liam, Kingsley, and Seamus.

"It looks like it's just us," Colin said as they faced off with the threstrals. They dove and curses flew over their heads.

"Run and I'll distract them," Snape ordered.

"No Professor," Coin said. "You go. Ron needs you to end this."

"Don't be foolish! Get out of here!"

"Isus!" Colin yelled.

The spell threw Snape up against the wall. Colin was a good 50 meters away. Snape could hear Lucius scream his name and other profanities and he bore down on Colin first with intentions of destroy Snape.

"Colin!" Snape yelled.

Colin wasn't listening. He was on the losing side of a duel against Lucius. Snape watched helpless once again. A bright green light hit him and he was gone.

"You're next!" Lucius threatened.

"It was his choice," a woman's voice said.

Snape turned his head to see Hermione's ghost. She looked much more peaceful now. Severus saw Lucius was flying straight at him. He turned again and Hermione was gone. He jumped to the other side of the wall and landed on a rocky cliff. Everyone was there. The wind whipped through their hair as they stared out over the sea to France.

"Are you ready?" Neville asked.

"We're all here," Snape choked.

Neville's eyes fell for a moment when he took the full count. Four were missing.

"Very well, everyone please take hold."

_xxxxxx_

Ginny wandered through the castle. Chaos was everywhere but her instincts helped her avoid people. What few she did encounter did not take notice to a small figure in a dark cloak. It was nice to be able to walk the halls at night again. She remembered meeting boyfriends for secret rendezvous and the thrill of the risk and passion for the moment. She had no secret love to meet tonight. All she had was freedom for just awhile longer. She found the door she wanted. She knocked three times.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Percy."

There was silence on the other side. She could feel that he was leaning on the door.

"Let me in please," she said sweetly.

He hesitated but opened the door. She drove the blade into his stomach before she even put a foot inside. She started to carve upwards to his ribs. He screamed but she knew no one would hear him.

"How does it feel brother?"

She pulled the blade out and pushed him to the floor. She slammed and bolted the door.

"Everyone is out chasing escapees," she sang. "And wittle Weasley decided to stay behind."

"What are you doing?" he choked on his own blood.

She knelt beside him after a quick glance at the window. "They'rv escaped. That's lucky for them."

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? That is a fairly good question. Perhaps you can answer that. Wasn't it you who betrayed me and handed me over? Strange how things work out."

She smiled sweetly and drove the blade into his chest.

"I'm just here to take the heart. You never use it."

Percy screamed. She dug and carved until she had her prize and death had pity on him. Ginny held his heart.

"Oh," she said to Percy's heart. She then looked square into his eyes. "Our brother sends his regards."

She thought of their childhood and how innocent they were. He sold her to the enemy and it was only fair. Percy's lifeless eyes were still staring at her. For a moment she was sad. She was sad for Percy but also sad for this was the end and she was the only one left there. Ron was not there to protect her but she knew what she had to do. She could hear the footsteps running towards her. She knew they were coming for her. There would be no surrender. She gracefully lifted the blade to her throat. Percy's blood was still dripping from it. With his heart in one hand and the dagger in the other she pulled the blade straight through.

Belial and a few guards broke into the rooms. He held the letter Ron wrote to Ginny. IT was too late though. Blood was everywhere and his poor Ginny was dead still clutching her brother's heart. He allowed his head to fall down into his hands not out of grief but so the others could not see a hint of green in his eyes.

Note: I hope to post the last chapter soon. This has been fun yet exhausting. The end is coming very soon and I hope that it has not distressed anyone too much. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome as usual.


	11. The End of Demons

**Everyone knows I did not create this world...Thank you JKR**

Lord Belial sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He remembered the laughter that once run in the halls. Faces were clearer now of those that he once attended classes with. He remembered that Hogwarts was one of the few places that he felt loved and safe. It was his sanctuary. He also remembered how it became a battle ground. Once he fought against the Ministry but then he remembered he always fought against the Ministry. It was either fighting them to force them to realize the truth or as its enemy. The walls held the past. It was hard to believe what the walls would say if one could hear their whispers.

Now it was a battle zone again. The Order had mustered its remaining strength and launched a full scale attack. It had been two years since Snape escaped with the prisoners and Ginny killed herself and Percy. That was the small spark that started a wildfire. So Belial sat at his grand table alone. He knew the castle was lost and then his regime would quickly fall. Deep down, he knew he was weakening. For once, time was not on his side. He and Voldemort tried to keep the façade going but it was harder every day to sustain the lie. So he listened to the music of the battle over some ice cream.

There were footsteps coming towards him. It was a single set. He knew it would be him. He always knew it would be him.

"It's vanilla," Belial said. "It is such a simple elegance that melts lustfully in the mouth."

Ron stood in front of him about 10 paces away. "So, two years without her has caused you to resign to eating ice cream. This has been a harsh war," Ron jested.

Belial looked up at him with dark, green eyes. "I was never able to completely kill your friend," he admitted. "I could always feel this nagging yearn to jump off a cliff or something. I needed your sister. I never understood what it was but with her at my side I could tuck Harry away. He was slipped neatly amongst everything else up here." He tapped his forehead thoughtfully three times to drive his point across.

"I think it was the night that Lily Potter died," Belial continued. "Her love will always protect Harry. That is why he was left with only a scar and why I cannot be rid of him."

"We all bear our own scars," Ron said. Ron stared into the once ebony eyes. He could see Harry fighting to the surface. Belial was not lying. Ron had lost faith yet there was a small light of hoping shining in the eyes of his enemy.

"How does it feel?" Ron asked.

"How does what feel?"

"To have your body and your conscious consumed, I would have mentioned soul but I think you understand."

"I can't put it into words," Belial replied in a thoughtful voice. "How would you describe it?"

"Liberating."

"I would consider it heartbreaking," a familiar voice said.

They looked in the direction of the voice. Hermione Granger floated in her silver magnificence. She was calm and looked to be at peace although they knew she was sad. She was dead and she knew at least on of them would be joining her soon.

"Join me for some ice cream please," Belial said cordially like he was hosting a party.

"Don't think I'll take you up on that," Ron replied.

"Thanks but no thanks," Hermione said in her usual matter-of-fact tone. She did look insulted at the invite to eat.

Ron looked at his former love. He compared her ghost to his memory of her when they were young and innocent. No one was innocent any more and the girl that he loved died long before this one did. Neither of them wanted to admit it as they waged war on Voldemort's forces and on their own emotions. Now she was before him once again. This was the closest he would get to her ever again but there was no joy. She was dead and so was their love.

"I thought you passed over," Ron said almost choking on his words.

"I had to see this through. I couldn't leave my guys. I had to tell both of my best friends that it will be alright."

"We know," Ron said.

"Good bye," Harry said as she faded away.

The two men, two friends, two enemies looked into each others eyes. They both saw strangers. Green eyes lit the face of a tyrant and faded, steel-like eyes look out from a freedom fighter.

"She was wrong. Neither of us will ever be free of our curses," Ron said gravely.

Harry nodded. "What do we do now?"

We end it."

"Is this Ron or Balin?"

"Ron would never be able to do what must be done."

"Are you calling my friend weak?"

"I would never call him weak considering how long he kept me at bay. I will have to thank you for giving me the opportunity to emerge. After you were killed Ron knew that he needed me."

"I remember hearing of your defeats once," Harry said.

"I had many," Balin admitted. "But I always found a way to ride again. It was very fortunate for my head to make its way back to England from the East. That was a near disaster but not as bad as it could have been obviously. Come to think of it, I have a lot to owe to you. I would still be stuck in that bloody tank if you hadn't decided to be so rash."

"I don't like flattery. Just send me a thank you card," Harry said trying to see if his friend was still there.

"What a force we could have been as Belial and Balin together."

"Balin may never die but we both know it is too late for him."

"As it is for Harry Potter."

Balin thrust a knife into Harry's heart. There was an empty gasp as Harry fell to the floor.

"Forgive him," Balin ordered him.

Balin stood over Harry as he breathed his last breath. Harry's death was quick as Balin had promised Ron. Somewhere deep in the dungeons, Lord Voldemort shrieked in pain just before he succumbed to his mortality and being reduced to nothing but a lifeless corpse. It was over.

Balin felt Severus' presence in the doorway. He turned to him and grinned.

"It's finished," Snape said almost as a question.

He examined the body of his rival's son. No one really wanted it to end this way. However, a happily ever after was too far from reality even though they lived in a world of dragons and trolls.

"So falls the Dark Lords Voldemort and Belial," Balin said. "And so rised Balin in their place." Balin looked pleased in his triumph. "We all fall but another will always rise. Without the darkness there can be no light."

Severus raised his arm holding not his wand but a pistol. "Not yet," he said and shot him in the chest.

Balin fell back like a sack of potatoes. The shot was still echoing when he hit ground and Snape knelt at his side. Snape watched the eyes brighten back to blue but the shine was still gone. He thought he saw them begin to shine again but it was a tear. Ron started to cry for the first time in years.

"I had to…there was no other way," Ron choked.

"I know," Snape replied solemnly.

"Is he dead?"

Snape paused for a moment. "Balin did as-"

Not Harry," Ron gasped. I know his fate. That was a favor to him. I hope he understands and can forgive me."

"Yes," Snape answered. "He's dead."

Ron smiled. "At last," he muttered. "I can take him to hell with me."

Cheers sang out victory in the halls of the castle. Peace and hope for a new world came at a very high price. Nothing came cheap. Some sold their souls and some watched the innocent die. The sounds of victory came closer with the rhythm of dancing feet. Bill, George, and Neville fell into the Great Hall drunk with elation to only be sobered by the familiar agony that they desired to leave behind.

"Ron," George pleaded. He ran to his brother's side followed by the others. "You have to fight Ron, fight to stay alive. We need some help! Please! Someone help us!"

"Shh," Ro soothed his brother like hew as a child. "Let me rest."

"No," George ordered him. "You know what they say. There's no rest for the wicked."

Ron sighed and grinned. "I am so tired."

Bill reluctantly understood his brother's pain. He had seen too many half-formed babies come from his wife's body to ignore it. He had to recognize the wish in Ron's pleading eyes and the whisper on his heavy breath. "Say hi to everyone for us."

Ron violently choked up blood. "I am a monster. Demons do not reside with angels."

Snape grabbed Ron's hand. "We're not-" but it was too late. Ron surrendered and Balin went with him. Neville blew the table up to nothing but scraps of wood as George let out a banshee's cry.

"He'll be fine," a whisper on the wind said.

Everyone looked up to see Hermione floating above them. She was as Snape remembered her when he escaped. Neville smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"I'll make sure he doesn't lose his way," she said.

"You're not a ghost," Snape said.

"No," Hermione answered. "Just have a bit of faith," she said fading away.

Snape closed his eyes and felt a gentle breeze put its hand on his face. The uncertain future was upon them but they were still marching forward. He knew everyone around him was remembering the fallen and forgotten. His wife and daughter were fresh in his memory; frailty was not their name. He slowly sat down in a chair and let every bit of himself relax for the first time in his troubled life. It was time to rest as he listened to the lullaby whispered by the wind and remembered his daughter.

That's the end folks. This will probably be the only story that I ever finish in my life. Sorry for the harsh read and I apologize if it is not up to par in writing...I'm an accountant not a writer. I do hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.

The small things that bring a smile to my face. This was published on Halloween and finished on Friday the 13th. A small smirk forms as I think of this.


End file.
